ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/'True Jackson, VP: The Movie' Falls At Box Office
Dan Schnider's Nickledeon film adaptation eventually brought in the sixth biggest opening for a live-action G rated film. One year ago, "iCarly: The Movie" has completed a new record for a G-rated film finally taking over "High School Musical 3: Senior Year". Now, it's still on top as "True Jackson, VP: The Movie" stumbles at the box office. The film adaptation of Nickledeon's "True Jackson, VP" has been crushed at the box office by "The Hangover: Part II", "Kung Fu Panda 2" and "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides", grossing just $30 million from Friday-to-Sunday, making it the sixth biggest opening for an live-action G rated film. However, the film opened on Thursday and has brought in $44.3 million, not bad for a film that cost $45 million to make. "iCarly: The Movie" still holds the record with $50.3 million that it made in its opening weekend, and that film costs $50 million to make. "The Hangover Part II" crushed a box-office record over the weekend, grossing $86 million from Friday-to-Sunday, the biggest opening ever for a live-action comedy. Thanks to the Memorial Day holiday and a Thursday debut, the buddy sequel (which swaps Las Vegas for Thailand) has already made $117 million. "The Hangover" opened with $45 million in 2009. "Part II" stands just behind "The Matrix Reloaded" on the list of R-rated openings. Another sequel, "Kung Fu Panda 2," was the #2 movie at the box office, according to studio estimates. Featuring the voice of Jack Black in the title role, the animated kids' flick debuted with $47.8 million over the four-day weekend. The movie's 3-D screenings accounted for about 45 percent of its business. The film's opening weekend total was less than that of the first film, despite many positive reviews. "The Hangover Part II," by comparison, was a flop with critics. "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" took in $39.5 million for a two-week $153.1 million domestic total. "Sonic X: The Final Stand" rounds the top five with $18.6 million, for a total $263.5 million. Filmmaker Woody Allen's "Midnight in Paris" managed to enter the top 10 despite playing at only 52 locations. (By comparison, "The Hangover" sequel was available at over 3600 locations). Starring Owen Wilson and bolstered by strong reviews, "Midnight" was #7 at the box office with $1.9 million for a two-week total of $2.8 million. Also in limited release, "The Tree of Life," starring Brad Pitt and Sean Penn, opened at four locations with $373,000. Mutant superhero prequel "X-Men: First Class" hits theaters this weekend. As of press time, the latest entry in Fox's "X-Men" franchise boasts a perfect 100 percent positive rating with critics, according to movie review site Rotten Tomatoes. This weekend's limited releases include "Beginners" (starring Ewan McGregor), "Beautiful Boy" and the Ben Stiller produced "Submarine." Will vampires and werewolves own the 2011 MTV Movie Awards? Can wizards or dream thieves steal the Golden Popcorn? Find out June 5, when the 20th annual show airs live at 9 p.m. ET/PT. Sneak Peek Week, starting May 30, is five days of exclusives and interviews with the casts of "Fright Night," "Horrible Bosses" and more. Check out everything there is to know about Sneak Peek Week and the Movie Awards at MovieAwards.MTV.com! Check out everything we've got on "The Hangover Part II." For breaking news, celebrity columns, humor and more — updated around the clock — visit MTVMoviesBlog.com. Category:Blog posts